1. Field
This disclosure relates to baby bottle constructions. More particularly the disclosure relates to an ergonomically designed baby bottle.
2. General Background
There are numerous baby bottles on the market, with different functions and features. None of the known bottles provide the features of the present disclosure. The prior art is replete with varying baby bottle sizes and constructions. However, none of the bottles appear to address needs that arise to collectively facilitate balance, handling, and ease of feeding infants.
While the prior art constructions may be adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been designed, they fail to provide a simple, efficient, and practical feeding bottle. In particular, the prior art fails to disclose a bottle sized and constructed to enhance an infant's grasp of the bottle and comfort while gripping the bottle, increase control during the feeding process, and permit correct upstanding balance when not in use.
There is a need for an improved ergonomically designed baby bottle construction that simplifies feeding, and the support functions associated with this, and permits easy and convenient bottle support when not in use.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide a baby bottle to facilitate drinking, whether the baby is in a reclining or sitting position, and to adapt for the baby as the baby develops, and at the same time making feeding an easier function for the feeding person.